Just you, me, and the TARDIS
by The Seer- Time Lady
Summary: Her friends named her Kami because they felt she was "the God of Anime". Because of that, she forever refuses to utter her real name. Many people who may meet her can feel nothing but kindness in her heart. But other, more intuitive people, can feel that there is a growing darkness. The darkness seemed to vanish when a man called the Doctor saved her from a suicide attempt.
1. How it all began

The TARDIS materialized into the dark alley of a city in Ohio with a grinding of her gears. The Doctor stepped out of the blue police box and looked around. It had not been long since he had escaped Manhattan and somehow ended up here. The TARDIS seemed to have brought him here for no apparent reason.

For once The Doctor had piloted her correctly because River requested it, but he still didn't know why he was sent here since he was supposed to go somewhere that was not even remotely close to Earth.

He pondered this for a moment before he suddenly came back to reality. Was there something that he needed to do here?

The Doctor took one careful step after another, cautiously scouting out any reason for his landing here. He made his way out of the alley and peered around the corners. The only thing there that was interesting enough to explore was a brick red building. Was this the place that he needed to go? He very cautiously walked up to it. When he reached the building door he ran his fingers over the nob, then grasped it and used his body to force the door open.

He stuck his head inside and looked around. The building was old and run down. It had obviously been abandoned quite a while. The Doctor walked inside. This building seemed safe enough to him. Maybe the TARDIS had just become confused. The Doctor turned to leave until he heard low sobbing. His ears picked up that it was of a young girl. But, what would she be doing here? He could no longer hear the crying, so he walked around the room. There were no other doors that he could see. Maybe he imagined the crying?

Suddenly, he could hear the crying once again. He pressed his ear against the wall. The crying seemed to be coming from the other side! The Doctor knocked on the walls to look for a hidden door. There was no hidden door, but there seemed to be a hollow spot in the wall. After stepping back to the opposite wall, he charged at the hollow space and broke through. Big chunks of the drywall scattered on the ground in front of him. He was covered in drywall dust and coughed a few times before walking. The sound of the crying grew louder as he turned the corner.

The Doctor walked down to the end of the short hallway. He looked in the only room and saw a girl sitting down with her back to him and a knife to her neck.

The girl was of a bright blonde hair color with darker blonde highlights. A bubbly personality seemed to radiate from her aura despite her emotions right now. She was wearing a gray shirt and black skinny jeans. The Doctor seemed drawn to her. He knew this was the reason the TARDIS had gone off course. "Oy come on, whats wrong young one?" He called to her.

She dropped the knife and it hit the ground. She silenced herself and turned her body to look up at him with terror in her eyes. "W-what do you want?"

He walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I want to know why you tried to kill yourself."

"I-I can't take it anymore." She shook. "I'm always being reminded of how stupid and weak I am!"

"Don't you dare say that!" The Doctor hugged her tightly. "You are neither of those things, do you understand?"

He patted her on the back and praised her. She tensed up and tried to get away, but the man hugging her had a calming feeling. Eventually, she let out a single tear before gently hugging him back. "It's been a long time... since I was hugged.."

She began to tremble slightly as time passed. The Doctor took that as a sign to break the hug. "So what's your name?" He said awkwardly. "I'm the Doctor."

"My friends call me Kami. You can too, if you want." She looked down and blushed from embarrassment, but quickly got over it. "Why are you here? It seems a little strange for someone like you to be in an old abandoned building."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "I could ask you the same question, but I already know the answer." Kami shrugged her shoulders and grew dead quiet. The Doctor uncrossed his arms and stood up.. "Why don't you come with me? Just you, me, and the TARDIS."

Kami was very wary of the Doctor. He didn't seem like the kind of person to hurt anyone, but something about him gave her shivers. "I don't know..."

"Oh come on. I promise you will be safe. I won't let anyone hurt you.."

"... I... guess..." She said, unsure.

"Great! Kami- er- nickname... nickname... How about Kiddo?" Kami frowned. "Then what about Kami-chama?" Kami and The Doctor both grinned as he wiggled his fingers to tell her to grasp his hand. Once she did, he pulled her to his feet. He was really happy to have some company again. He always hated to be alone, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that alone would protect him.

"Now... on to the TARDIS!" Kami said triumphantly.

The Doctor looked at her quite strangely, but then laughed. She then dragged The Doctor outside. Seeing nothing, she tensed up, but the Doctor gave her hand a squeeze to re-assure her.

He took a key out of his pocket and clicked it. When he did, a blue box came into view sounding like a car honking its horn. He led Kami inside, where she stood in awe at the sight. "Wow. Its really interesting in here. Brilliant in fact. Very brilliant indeed."

"I knew you'd like it. But I was kind of hoping you would say it was bigger on the inside." He looked as if he were going to pout.

Kami laughed. "It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor went to the center of the ship and placed his hands on the controls, then looked up at her with a twinkle in his eye. "What time period do you want to go to?" Kami stayed silent. She was still very shy and was too scared to speak up. "Come on, its your choice. Don't be shy."

"I don't know..." She looked at the ground uncomfortably.

The doctor thought for a moment. "A ha!" Kami looked up to see him do some fancy twirls as he pressed buttons and pulled levers. Probably to make her laugh. "Go on. Take a peak. You'll love it. I promise."

Kami opened the TARDIS door and took one step outside. Outside, she saw a beautiful place. It had bright green grass ans the clearest blue sky. What really caught her eye was how crystal clear the water looked from where she was standing. She suddenly caught eyes of weird creatures. They looked like they were some sort of swirl monsters. They looked kind of cute. "Doctor, what are these creatures?"

The Doctor appeared behind her. "They are called Whirls. They are gentle creatures, but may become agitated when someone hurts one of them."

"They are really cute." she replied. "What planet are we on?"

"We are on earth, many centuries into the future; when humans have evolved and moved to a new planet." Kami's pupils dilated. The human race evolving then leaving earth seemed impossible to her because everyone on Earth could not think. It was like she was a genius trapped in a world of idiots.

Kami swallowed down her fear and began to slowly walk up to one of the whirls- one that seemed all alone like she was. The whirl had been sitting down in the dirt and drawing patterns of some sort. The doctor simply watched her with a smile as she began to talk to it.

"Hello there." The whirl stopped what it was doing and looked at her. It seemed like it had never seen a human before because it began to slowly back away. "Doctor. Why is the whirl afraid of me?" she looked back at him- noticing that he was coolly leaning up against the tardis.

"It's not afraid of you." He began. "It's afraid of me."

She turned back around to face the whirl- whom had run away. Probably to go get its mum and dad out of fear. "Why is it afraid of you Doctor?" she received no answer, so she whirled around to see that he was gone. The TARDIS was gone as well. A small paper sat where the TARDIS had once been. Kami walked up to the paper and picked it up.

She read it aloud. "Dear Kami-chama, I have decided to let you stay here for a couple days. I have something I need to do, so I had to leave. Farewell until I return..." Kami sat in silence for a moment- mouth agape. She didn't want to leave him! Even for a second! The doctor was the only one she trusted in the universe. She never trusted anyone in that desolate wasteland she always called home. And she was glad to have not trusted anyone because all she felt was pain.

A loud battle cry echoed through the valley. "Get her! She was with The Doctor!" Kami froze with fear as the whirls surrounded her- all with ropes. The last thing she could remember was being tied up then struck forcefully on the back of her head with a blunt object.

When she came to, she discovered that she was tied to a post and there was a lone whirl standing beside her. "This will teach you a lesson: never trust that dreadful doctor. All you will have is pain and misery." The whirl paused to watch her head drop. "The time war has caused us, the whirls, to abandon our planet and find another. It took many centuries, but we finally found a planet suiting to us. It was all good until you and that monster showed up."

The whirl left, leaving Kami to her thoughts. "Doctor... Why have you abandoned me? Why haven't you come back for me yet?" a gray cloud appeared over her head and began to drench her in rain. She let out a silent whimper as the rain poured down harder.

As time passed, the citizens grew comfortable with her presence and even began to taunt her. Kami would usually close her eyes and ignore them, but eventually her rage got the best of her, and she screamed at the whirls to stop. That was the wrong move because they unraveled their swirls and hissed at her- some even tried to attack, but the higher authority whirls stopped them.

The days went by ever so slowly and cruelly. The whirls have tortured her to no end to get her to spill the beans about where The Doctor was. Every single time she would deny any knowledge of him. It was now around lunch time on the fourth day and Kami was starving. The whirls had not fed her since she came. They have starved her and tortured her to the point of near death.

Kami looked around the valley then drooped her head low again. "I have no friends, and no one to help me out of here. I feel more alone... than ever! I guess this is where my insanity takes over..."

There was a sudden battle cry sounding through the valley- not like the one a few days ago. This one was more shrill. "Its him! He's back!" A crowd of whirls rushed towards the hill.

The Doctor dodged each whirl and tumbled down the hill. When he reached the bottom. He stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Now where is Kami at?" He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Kami was tied to a stake not far from where he stood- and she looked terrible. She was cut, and blood oozed out of those cuts- she was obviously tortured. Blood stained her skin and even the grass below her. The Doctor rushed over to her with panic. "No! Kami I'm sorry! I didn't think they would bother you! Please be alive!" There was no sign of life- The Doctor couldn't recognize any signs of breathing.

The whirls surrounded the two. They spoke telepathically to the Doctor's mind. "Surrender Doctor. Or we shall kill you, too."

Rage flooded over The Doctor like a waterfall. This rage wasn't the normal rage that he felt when something went wrong- this was advanced rage. "You killed her..." He was trying has hard as he could to suppress his rage so that he wouldn't go overboard. "She was just a child." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the whirls- they backed away a few feet. "YOU PUNISHED HER FOR SOMETHING SHE HAD NO SAY IN! SHE WAS INNOCENT!" Both of his hearts raced like mad.

The whirls whispered to each other. "That face. Is he going to murder us? We better get out of here now!"

The Doctor put away his sonic screwdriver. He then pulled out a knife from his coat pocket and began to quickly cut her loose. He grabbed her before she fell to the ground and held her bridal style. The doctor looked around and was surprised to see that the whirls were retreating.

He carefully walked up the hill to the TARDIS. "Come on. Come on. Hang in there." He could feel his grip on her loosening as he got to the TARDIS. The doctor pulled out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the TARDIS door. It pained him to think that his new companion was dead already. It was a new record..

As he entered, he could feel her stirring. He quickly ran inside and set her down on the couch by the console. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, but slowly closed again. The Doctor sighed with relief and his heartbeats regulated.

She sat with her and did nothing because that's all he could do. Kami yawned and opened her eyes. "Doctor?"

The Doctor had tear filled eyes as he hugged her. "You're okay now. I promise I will never do that again!"

Kami yawned again. "Sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm tired so I will go to sleep now.." Kami yawned once more. "G'night." Then she fell asleep right there.

The Doctor smiled and brought in a blanket and fell asleep right next to her.


	2. Pony alert 1

A couple months later, Kami was pretty comfortable with the Doctor and she trusted him with her life. She even developed a crush on him, but if he was a human he would be about thirty years old, while she would be under eighteen so it would be strange if they were to date.

**Author's note: Anti Bronies beware! If you do not like My Little Pony, I suggest you not read this chapter. It will only affect the main story a little bit, but I won't tell what that is right now. If you really want to know how it affects the main story, then hush yourselves and read this chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked her one Tuesday morning.

"Somewhere at random, like usual." she replied happily.

The Doctor smiled softly and ruffled her hair as he spun the wheel on the console. The TARDIS began to shake, then it de-materialized. Kami was not used to the way the TARDIS shook as it traveled through the time vortex, and almost threw up a couple times. The TARDIS stopped abruptly, and Kami charged outside so she wouldn't throw up inside.

Luckily, the feeling went away so she sighed. The Doctor followed behind her and gasped happily. "I thought I was never able to come back here again!" Kami turned around to question him, but found that instead of the Doctor standing there, it was a colorful cartoon pony. The cartoon pony smiled at her. "You are a cute little unicorn filly!" It was then Kami realized the cartoon pony was the Doctor, because no one called her cute except for him.

"Whaaa- where are we?"

"We are in the magical land of Equestria!"

Kami finally realized that they were in the fictional world from the television show that she hated so much. "But, aren't ponies gay?"

"No, no, they aren't. These here ponies are a brilliant species, capable of REAL magic!" The Doctor laughed and smiled like the stereotypical fangirl. "They have one of the best defenses in the whole. Entire. Universe!"

Kami peered into a puddle to have a good look at herself. She felt like a Time Lord checking out his or her new body. "Grey coat. Blonde hair like usual. Blue, almost purple, eyes." She took a look at her flank to see what her talent was. "An hourglass? My talent is time?"

"I suppose traveling with me has made you more familiar with time, thus making that your talent." He smiled. "Time is obviously my talent because I am the Doctor after all!"

There was a rustle in the bushes and a white alicorn with a flowing pink mane stepped out. Kami ran and hid behind the Doctor. He simply smiled as the pony approached. "I knew it was you, Doctor. How've you been all this time?"

"Oh you know me. I've been just fine."

"Who is this little cutie? Is she your daughter?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No she's my new companion."

The pony sat down to seem less threatening to Kami. "My name is Princess Celestia. What is your name?"

Kami couldn't find herself to speak. Her words were twisted up into knots inside of her stomach. The Doctor patted her forehead reassuringly. That snapped her out of it and she immediately answered. "It's- uh- Kami, Princess."

"Now why are you called that?"

"A nickname that my mates gave me because I hated my real name."

Princess Celestia smiled. "I think you will have a wonderful time here in Equestria, Kami. Just try to accept friendship more. No one will hurt you here, I can promise that." The Princess stood up and stretched her wings. "You are both welcome at the castle anytime." She flapped her wings and flew away.

The Doctor looked into Kami's eyes. "What do you say, cutie? Wanna check out the town?" He held out his hoof. She smiled sweetly and took it. He led her into Canterlot, where there were games and other stands.

"Woah. It's like they are having a carnival."

"They are." A voice came from behind. Kami and the Doctor turned around to see a unicorn filly Kami's age. She was colored two different shades of light brown. Her eyes were pink and her cutie mark was a muffin. "Nightmare Night is tonight so they are setting up. Don't you know what Nightmare Night is?" The Doctor slipped away unnoticed.

Kami's eyes grew with fear. She spoke with a shaky voice. "N-no. I am not from Equestria."

The filly cocked her head. "I've heard stories of ponies living in the North, but I never believed it. Griffons and such live up there and they aren't typically friendly with ponies for some reason. Are you saying you live there?"

"Y-yes. I-I live there. I am visiting Canterlot because the Princess requested I do so."

The filly's eyes lit up. "You know the Princess?" Kami nodded. "Could you introduce me to her? I really want to meet her so I can convince her to make me a Princess!"

"But wait..." Kami halted her from rambling further. "Isn't there a Queen? Surely you must ask her."

She shook her head. "No, there are no Queens here because Celestia believes that the royal family should be equals... Plluuusss the last Queen we had tried to take over the whole planet! So Celestia doesn't trust anyone well enough to rule above her." She paused. "So could you let me meet her?" Kami timidly nodded. "Thank you! My name is Muffin by the way. What's yours?"

"My friends call me Kami."

Muffin scowled. "That's dumb! It can't be your real name, could it?"

Kami shook her head. "No it's not. But I will never tell my real name because I was always made fun of for it."

"Hmm. Well, before we meet the Princess... would you like to see if any of the stands are open yet?" Muffin didn't wait for an answer, she just dragged Kami along the streets until they were stopped by an older unicorn mare.

The mare put something on the table. It looked like a necklace. "This necklace strengthens magic. To win it, you need to conquer your biggest fears in a dream and find something that is out of place. If someone else has to wake you from the dream before then, you lose. Would you like to try? For unicorns it's free."

Kami bounced up and down. "Oh! Oh! Me first please!"

The mare smiled. "Go inside the tent, dear."

* * *

Kami walked confidently out of the tent. "I knew I could do it! I just knew I was stronger than my fears. Strange thing is, I don't remember what happened in the dream."

"Oh you wouldn't." The mare explained. "No one does. But you did win, and I would like to congratulate you. You are the first one to win." The mare handed her the necklace. Kami slipped it on.

Muffin frowned. "Maaann I wanted to win."

"I might let you have it if you stop whining." Kami said jovially.

A stallion ran up and sat down in front of Kami. He dropped something that looked like blue wood from his mouth and panted. He had obviously been running a while. "T-the Doctor... he.." The stallion coughed. "He is dead!"

Kami teared up. "This better not be a joke. If it is, it isn't funny."

He shook his head. "No, it's not. The TARDIS started to smoke, and when he went to check it out, the TARDIS exploded." Kami looked down at the blue wood, and it was then she realized he was telling the truth. She began to mouth 'no' as she backed up, then ran to the clearing where the TARDIS was parked.

Firefighters were on the scene attempting to extinguish the fire. Kami looked desperately around the area for the Doctor, just hoping he was actually okay and that stallion was just playing a cruel trick on her. A firefighter approached her and tried to shoo her away, saying this place was much too dangerous for a wandering filly. "But somepony told me my friend got caught in the fire and I wanted to know if he was okay!"

"Chestnut brown earth pony?" Kami nodded. The firefighter looked at her with painful eyes. "He is in the ambulance, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to see him right now." Kami ignored the firefighter and scrambled up onto the ambulance. She prayed to the God that she gave up on long ago to please save the Doctor. But she had so little faith in him that she didn't believe it would work.

For the first time in months, Kami was crying her eyes out. A gentle hoof rested on her shoulder to reassure her, but she was too upset to freak out about someone touching her. Kami slowly turned her head to see Celestia's face. "Hi sweetie. I'm sorry about what happened, but you need to pull yourself together because it's not the end of the world." By that time, the TARDIS fire was extinguished, and the firefighters started to pack up to leave. "I have a tape for you that the Doctor instructed to give to a companion in case of his death." Celestia handed Kami the tape and left in a flash to blinding light.

Kami hopped off of the ambulance with the tape in hooves- she tried a few times, but could not produce any magic, which was weird considering it was an instinct for unicorns. When she landed on the ground, she tripped and fell on her side, also becoming dirty from the mud. She quickly stood up and walked into the TARDIS just as the ambulance sped off.

She headed straight to her room and cried for a few minutes before popping the tape into the VCR. There was a man on the screen. She knew he was the Doctor, but he wasn't the Doctor she knew. It was the tenth Doctor- the current one's previous regeneration. He had the cutest face, and the best brown hair- all put together splendidly with a pair of glasses. This Doctor was aboard the TARDIS, tapping the glass to see if the camera worked. With a satisfied smile, he inhaled deeply before his expression turned dark. "I am so sorry, but I am dead. And there's only one thing for you to do." There was a long pause before a tear fell down his face. "Please look into the TARDIS. It is the only way of bringing me back to life. I love you ver-"

It was at that moment, Kami ejected the tape and threw it against the wall. "You stupid little bastard!" She choked back a sob. "You shouldn't have asked me that, you idiot. I remember once you told me that looking into the TARDIS was dangerous and that it would kill me. Is all you care about continuing your existence in the universe?" She put her head down when she realized something. "You little shite. I 'aven't even left the frickin' tent!"

In a flash of blinding white lights, Kami saw herself wake up in the tent she went in. The mare was really surprised to see her come out by herself. "Wow, you must be really powerful if-"

"Cut the shite, lady. This tent is a cruel trick." A tear silently rolled down her face. "I hate you. You have caused me so much pain in one little dream." Kami took the necklace and shoved it into Muffin's hooves before bolting towards the Doctor and the TARDIS.

Once she reached the TARDIS, she noticed it was smoking.

**-To be continued**

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long. My computer was broken, and such. I also forgot about this story, to be completely honest. Kami's time in Equestria qill be about 2 or 3 chapters.**


End file.
